


Stories of the Past and Future

by RoostTheWyvern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesnt like keith, Cant confirm till later, F/M, I dont believe in shadam, Insomniac author, Kosmo is a good boi, Krolia will protect her baby, M/M, OG garrison trio r like brothers, Platonic Relationships, Shiro is best brother, There might be sheith, Tropes, advice:dont write with phone, but she will later, i wrote this at 4 am, keith's wolf is named kosmo, motherly krolia, she will apologize, some characters wont appear till later, sorta hurt/comfort, takes place after the blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoostTheWyvern/pseuds/RoostTheWyvern
Summary: The Paladins, and other Voltron characters, are brought to a mysterious mansion to watch the past and future. The other characters will see the hardships of the legendary defenders; as well as a certain paladin's past.I don't know how to tag things right, so bear with me.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my strong suit and this is also my first time writing for this fandom. I'm also writing this on my phone, so it's kinda difficult to write. I have always liked characters watching their show tropes. And I hope that I capture the characters correctly; I like criticism so tell me if I make mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

The castle ship was drifting quietly through space and the stars were shining ever brightly against the dark colors of empty space.

The inhabitants of the ship were enjoying a relaxing day in their lounge, just chatting or lounging comfortably in silence. The chatter mainly coming from the resident sharpshooter, Lance McClain.

"I'm tellin' ya Hunk, we really needed this day off." Lance then proceeds to pout, "all of this galra fighting has ruined my daily routine! I might get a _pimple_! All the girls will ignore my rugged good looks!"

Hunk sighs at his friends complaint, "I'm just glad that we don't have to fight a robeast, especially on an empty stomach."

Lance stares at his friend incredulously, "all you ever think about is food."

"Well, I just made myself hungery, so I'll be in the kitchen." Hunk gets up and walks to the door, "I'm probably going to make cookies, so I'll make enough for everyone."With that, he walks out of the lounge.

"Now I'm bored," Lance complains while he hangs his head off the edge of the couch and sticks his legs over the top. "Oh, stop being so melodramatic Lance," Pidge looks over to the Cuban boy over her computer. Lance, ignoring the comment, sits up and scoots over so he could see what the girl was doing. "What'cha doin'?" "What I have been doing ever since we got here, looking for my dad and Matt, so go bother Allura or something."

Lance gasps dramatically and puts a hand on his chest, "I'll have you know that I would never bother the beautiful princess," he says while he imagines Allura telling him that he's the best paladin and that she wanted to marry him.

He stops daydreaming and spots Keith talking with Shiro on the other side of the couch, he can't mess with mullet right now. He contemplates for what he should do, then finally thinks up something to do. "See ya later guys, I'm going to have a spa day," he says to no one in particular and walks out of the lounge.

Shiro and Keith watch him leave, but return to their conversation. Then, Keith's head whips around to scan the room with an odd expression on his face, ending the conversation abruptly. "What's wrong Keith? Do you hear something?" "I don't know how to explain it, it's like there's static in the air and I feel like something is going to happen."

Right after he said those words, the world goes dark.

* * *

The first thing that Keith hears when he begins to regain consciousness is the worried voice of his brother telling him to wake up, he groans tiredly and snuggles deeper into the warmth. The thing he's resting on shifts, which makes him open his eyes sluggishly and realizes that Shiro is holding him against his chest with his head resting on his collar bone. "Thank the stars, you were out a lot longer than the others" Shiro's relief was evident in his expression, but Keith had one question in his sleep addled brain, "why are you cradling me in your arms?"

Shiro looks surprised for a moment, then answers with, "my instincts took over." He helps Keith up and smiles at him sheepishly, "I recognized the Blades, but there's a galra I have never met before." Keith nods in affirmation and scans the room, only to see people he hasn't seen since Earth. He looks over to Shiro with surprise written on his face, "is that Iverson?" he looks over to the man, "and Matt?!"

Sure enough, there was Matt and Sam Holt hugging a teary eyed Pidge.

He then looks where he saw Lance, and sees him hugging a woman that looked like him, 'they must be related' Keith realizes.

His attention is then drawn to the corner that the Blades of Marmora were inhabiting. A female galra wearing the empire's armor strolls over to Kolivan and began to talk in a whisper.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! WHERE ARE WE!" a voice, Iverson, shouts. His yell makes several of the Marmorans reach for their blades.

Shiro, always the leader, steps to the middle of the slightly dark and empty room. "We must stay calm and not do anything rash," Shiro warns, "I think all will of this be explained soon."

As he said that, a bright flash makes everyone shut their eyes against the brightness. When their eyes open, the room is lit up with soft lights and decorated with several couches and a large coffee table. On the wall across from the furniture is a humongous flat screen TV. Keith looks around the room in disguised awe, but then something catches his eye. On the coffee table is a note, he picks it up and looks over to Shiro. "Shiro," the man turns to face Keith, "I found a note." Shiro pats the boy on the shoulder, "thanks, Keith," Shiro then turns to the crowd, "Attention everyone! There is a note that will explain everything, so listen up."

"Keith, you found the note, you should read it aloud for everyone," Shiro offers, "you did find it first." Keith nods and then clears his throat before speaking in a clear voice.

"To all that have been transported to this mansion:

You have been brought here to witness the past and future. You are to learn more about each other and for those who play a big role to realize their fates.

The rules are quite simple: Do not harm anyone, do not try to destroy the mansion, everyone has to be present for the viewing, and you are free to outside to the backyard and frontyard.

Your rooms are marked with nameplates, and other rooms are marked as well so you don't get lost. The kitchen restock itself at night, so Hunk can cook as much as he wants.

Also, for those worried about the amount of time this will take, don't worry. Time does not pass outside of this place, even when days pass here.

Enjoy the show!!-

Anthem"

Keith looks up from the paper and looks over to Shiro, "what should we do?"

"I think we should listen to the letter and watch the show," everyone silently agrees and doesn't say any retorts as they all choose a seat on the couches.

Kolivan, Antok, Regris, Thace, and the female galra take up a larger couch to the right, Shiro, Matt, Sam, Pidge, Lance, Coran, and Allura sit on the large couch in the middle while Hunk sits on the floor closer to Lance. Keith sits on the floor between Shiro and Matt,he then leans on Shiro's leg. The two humans sit on a smaller couch to the left of the paladin's couch

Keith picks up the remote from the coffee table and hands it to Shiro, who points it at the TV and presses play.


	2. The Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode begins, the other humans realize that an intergalactic war is a little too close to home, and just who is that female galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know that this story is not as popular and the writing sucks, but for those who do like it I'm giving you a chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Yonde kurete arigatō!! :D
> 
> Also, I had to split this episode into two parts cause of how long the episode was. But the other episodes will all be one chapter.

**The Rise of Voltron Part 1:**

**Season 1 Episode 1**

_The screen comes alive with the view of Kerberos as_ SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, _and_ SAMUEL HOLT _are seen collecting ice samples._

The Holts move closer together, since they already know what's gonna happen soon. Shiro winces and looks down to his lap as he remembers his failure in protecting them. Keith, sensing his distress, just reaches over, puts a hand on his brother's knee, and looks up at his face to give him a reassuring smile. Shiro gives a small smile back and both heads turn back to the screen.

_Sam looks over to Matt "Easy son, this ice is delicate." "Amazing," he gasps in awe, "isn't this exciting, Shiro?" Said young man looks at his friend and smiles, showing off his scarless face, "you guys get a little more than excited about ice samples than I do."_

The Alteans, Lance, and Hunk gape at onscreen Shiro. "That's what you looked like in the past, Shiro?" The princess leans forward so the can look at the man, who nods. Lance looks between onscreen and offscreen Shiro, "I didn't really know you while I was at the Garrison, but I'm probably guessing that you don't act like you used too."

"He still acts the same," Keith cuts in while staring at the paused screen, "the only thing that has changed is that his hair is white and he has a scar." 

Lance glares at the red paladin, "how would you know? I bet you didn't even know him either." The black haired boy opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Shiro, "Lance, Matt and I knew Keith during the Garrison, we even studied together."

Lance's widen is disbelief, "really? With that loner?" Shiro nods, "he wasn't much of a 'loner' back then." Lance looks between the hot head and leader, but finally looks back to the TV.

_Sam chuckles at Shiro's comment, "this is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice could hold microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."_

"You've never found another existence outside your solar system?" Coran asks while he twists his mustache. Sam answers the orange haired altean with a, "we're a newer race, we have made great leaps in space travel though." "Maybe can exchange ideas once we have a break for dinner." Sam smiles at the altean, "that would be nice."

_He gazes at the frozen plains of Kerberos in curiosity. "Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens,"_

"Heh, we kinda did," Matt chuckles; Pidge leans over her father and whacks Matt over the head. "Ow!" Matt rubs his head, "calm down you two, let's watch the show."

 _The boy's eyes sparkling like stars at the thought. The older man looks at his son with amusement clear on his face, then smiles softly, "my life's work would be complete." As they continue working, a rumbling disturbs their peace. Sam looks around, "what is_ that? _Seismic_ _activity?" "We should get back to the ship," as the words left Shiro's mouth a warship from the Galra Empire appears in the sky._

Real Shiro freezes at the sight of the ship, Matt and Keith exchange worried glances. "Shiro, it's ok, I'm here, I'm okay." Matt says as he presses his side into Shiro's. Keith pushes his back against the couch so that his shoulders are touching both boy's legs.

Keith's body begins to vibrate lightly as a quiet purring noise is heard by the two humans, making Shiro relax and lean into the physical contact.

 _"Wha-? What is_ that _? It can't be..." Sam gasps in terror, "Run! Come on, run!" Shiro yells as he begins to run; they try to escape, but the tractor beam catches them._

Pidge's face goes pale as the screen goes dark, but her father slings around her shoulders and brings her into a side hug, assuring her that he was alright.

Allura notices the interaction and turns her glare to the red paladin sitting far away from her. Her animosity towards the boy were only justified in her own mind; after all, he was part of the race that has enslaved many planets and destroyed her home.

To her, he was a monster that didn't deserve her father's lion.

_Shiro wakes up to see he is inside a ship, he looks to the right and sees his crew being held by a sentry robot. He looks up at the alien talking to someone on a video feed, "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists, I don't think they know anything useful." Zarkon's menacing voice drifts through the room, "take them to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know." Shiro's eyes widen, "please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-we mean you no harm! We're unarmed!" Before he could even say anything else, a sharp pain against his head knocks him out._

Keith and Matt visibly wince at the brutality used against their brother and they both squish themselves closer to as if to guard him.

_Shire's eyes open and he sees that he is being dragged through a hallway, he looks around and sees something that makes his eyes widen in horror. The screen pans over to show a giant room filled with prison cells filled with aliens._

Iverson's eye widens at the amount of filled cells as Veronica puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp.

Letters _appear at the bottom of the screen that reads: One Year Later._

"I was only gone for a year? I thought it was longer."

 _It then shows_ LANCE, PIDGE, _and_ HUNK _are on a simulated flight to Kerberos._ _"Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for the rescue mission," Lance says as he jerks the simulator while its descending._

"They sent a rescue mission?" Iverson looks over at Shiro, "no, it's a simulation to test teamwork."

_"Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" Hunk holds his stomach as his face turns a little green, "relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean, it's not like I did this!" Lance jerks the simulator again and makes Hunk groan. "Or this!" he jerks the simulator one more time, which makes Hunk a little green around the gills. "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!"_

Lance grins, "you've come a long way Hunk," Pidge smirks, "yeah, you haven't thrown up since the first time we were with blue."

_A little noise is heard where Pidge is sitting, "we've picked up a distress beacon!" Lance nods, "all right, look alive, team! Pidge, track the coordinates." Pidge answers with a "copy" and turns her attention to her station. The simulator rumbles and alarms blare, "knock it off, Lance, please!" Lance glances over to his friend, "oh, this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." Hunk pulls up a monitor, "oh no-" then chokes down his vomit._

Lance and Pidge chuckle at their friend's discomfort.

_"Oh, no- fix now, puke later!" Pidge yells over the alarm, "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors!" Lance looks annoyed, "come on, Hunk!" "It's not responding. Ugh..." he unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer as Lance's monitor activates. "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues"_

Coran chuckles, "you are very funny, number five!" Pidge blinks at the altean, "...thanks?"

_As Pidge said that, Hunk choked down vomit again. "Agreed," he says with a green face. "Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" Lance pats the simulator and it rumbles violently, "uh, see? She was- she was nodding. She was nodding."_

"Uh huh, she totally was Lance," sarcasm dripping in Pidge's voice. Lance shoots her a glare while Matt tries not to laugh.

_"Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." Pidge proceeds to unbuckle her seatbelt so she could reach the microphone._

Matt's face explodes into a huge grin and laughs so hard that his eyes tear up, "y-you-you're so s-short! You c-couldn't r-reach the microphone!" Pidge turns her head towards her brother with a look of murder on her face, then lunges across her dad and punches Matt in the shoulder. Matt's hand flies up to hold his shoulder as Pidge returns to her previous position on the couch, smiling in satisfaction.

_"Attention lunar vessel-Uwah!!" She falls and collides with the ground._

Shiro and Keith go to snicker, but Pidge's glare stops them.

_"What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shacking!" Hunk is over by the gearbox, "I-I'm try-ah-ah o-oh no-!" Hunk pukes in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops._

The paladins, alteans, and the two humans either make disgusted noises or make faces.

_Pidge speaks into the microphone. "Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recomendations." Pidge says the last part with sass._

"That's our Katie for you!" Sam smiles, "she has a way with words."

"No kidding," Lance and Hunk shiver.

 _"Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now Pidge. They're going under and we're going in." Lancw dives the simulator towards the surface of Kerberos, "look out for that over hang!" "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I_ thread the needle _. Come around, come around! Come on, come on- !" The simulator strikes the overhang, "we lost a wing!"_

Iverson sighs and shakes his head, disappointment written on his face.

 _A frown appears on Lance's face, "oh, man..." and the simulator crashes, which ends the simulation. A computerized female voice blares over the comms, " **SIMULATION FAILED.** " All three of the friends groan in disappointment at their failure, Lance thought it was going so well. Pidge looks over at Lance, "nice work, tailor." The door to the simulator opens and allows light into the room, highlighting _IVERSON _standing in the doorway. "Roll out, donkeys!"_

"What are these 'don-keys' supposed to be?"

"They are a four legged mammal that has big ears and short legs." Sam explains to the two aliens

"They sound ferocious," the princess shudders while picturing the beast.

Sam smiles, "don't worry, their anything but ferocious."

 _The screen shows the trio walk out of the simulator to stand in front of Iverson and their class. "Well, let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" A student at the back of the crowd yells, "the engineer puked in the main gearbox!" Iverson nods, "yes, as everyone knows, vomit is_ not _an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness," the kid in the front says. "The pilot crashed!" a girl with too much volume announces, "correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a_ team! _Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."_

Sam and Matt glance at Iverson, wondering what he meant when he said mental mistakes.

_Pidge grinds her teeth, "that's not true, sir!" she grounds out. "What did you say?!" Lance puts his hand over her mouth as she continues, even though it's muffled. "Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair."_

Veronica's eyes have a glint of amusement, "nice save, Lance." He gives her a look that was supposed to be a glare, but looked more like he had something in his eye.

_Iverson makes eye contact with Lance, "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out."_

Matt looks down to the boy on the floor, "you flunked out? Why, you liked the Garrison." Keith keeps his eyes on the screen and sighs, "if this is going where I think it's going, then you'll find out soon." Matt decides not to push him too much and returns to watching the show.

 _"_ Don't _follow in his footsteps. Next!" Lance, Hunk, and Pidge dejectedly watch their classmates board the simulator. Later, Lance and Hunk hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins. Iverson is seen walking down a hallway, "lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now!" Hunk seems uncertain that they won't be caught, "we shouldn't be doing this." "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe-"_

Iverson glares at the offscreen boys; they keep their faces turned to the screen, but they feel Iverson's eye burning a hole in their skull.

They gulp and sweat appears on their foreheads as Iverson glares a little longer until he looks back to the screen, the two boys take a deep breath.

_Hunk cuts him off, but is still a little uncertain, "ok, I'm just- I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." The lights turn off as Lance and Hunk sneak through the hallway, the two watch as an instructor leaves the lounge. The screen changes to show the window through the inside of the lounge as Lance peers into the room and sees a blond man reading a paper, "you know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."_

"Your 'adventures' get me in touble."

_Hunk, still huddling against the wall stares at his friend, "all of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office."_

Hunk looks at the screen in surprise as what he said was almost the same as onscreen him.

_Lance ignores Hunk's worries and sneaks his way past the lounge, then he motions for Hunk to follow. He looks reluctant at first, but the crawls under the large window; "oh, man..." The screen cuts to a security guard walking past a blue and suspiciously plump yellow recycling can._

Allura laughs a little, "your hiding spots are reminiscent of what color your lions are."

_The guard scans the hall and reaches to his command, "L-5 North all clear," and leaves the hallway. Lance jumps out of his hiding place loudly and walks down the hall; Hunk tries to follow, but gets stuck and falls over._

A few laughs and chuckles escapes the audience.

 _"I'm fine," he says as he gets unstuck and follows Lance. They get to the end of the hallway, but then hide when Pidge exits Iverson's office; they peek over the corner and watch her leave. "Where is_ he _going?"_

"I'm still not used to anyone calling Katie a 'he'. How long did it take you guys to figure out she was a girl?" Shiro chuckles, "you'll see that soon, I think."

_The screen cuts again to show Pidge sitting on the roof of the Garrison, listening to radio chatter through her headphones and equipment. Lance's face appears over her shoulder and carefully removes one side of the headphones, "you come up here to rock out?" Pidge jumps and yells, "agh!"_

"I still haven't gotten you back for that," Lance gulps as sweat, once again, beads on his forehead.

_She looks behind her, "-Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at the stars," she looks up at the sky. Lance looks over at the machines, "hey where'd get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." She girl looks at Lance with a deadpan look, "I built it,"_

Sam looks at his daughter, amazed. "You actually built all of that? You are one amazing girl," Sam ruffles Pidge's hair as she blushes.

_Hunk looks closely at the tech and reaches to touch it, "you built all this?" Pidge smacks his hand away, "stop it!"_

"Katie has always hated it when people touched her stuff without asking," Matt says as he looks at Hunk, "be glad she didn't bite you." Pidge smiles darkly at her robust friend, showing off her teeth. Hunk gulps is fear at the pearly whites.

_She looks back at her tech, "with this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."_

Sam and Matt are amazed by the little girl who had made a scanner that scans that far, with spare parts and junk no less.

_Lance quirks an eyebrow, "that right? All the way to Kerberos?" Pidge looks away as Lance gives her a look, "you go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?"_

"Oh, well, you see... non of your business."

_Hunk, meanwhile, tries to touch Pidge's tech again, "-second warning, Hunk!"_

"Should have bit the second time," she says under her breath, but loud enough for Hunk to hear. He scoots a little farther away from the tiny little demon child.

_Hunk freezes at being caught and pulls his hand away,"aw..." Lance redirects her attention, "look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." Pidge sighs and looks at Lance, "fine, the world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake-"_

"Crew mistake... you thought that it was our faults the mission was lost?" Keith shakes his head and gives a shaky sigh, "they told everyone that it was a 'pilot error'."

Matt's and Sam's eyes widen in shock, they blamed the whole thing on Shiro.

_She cuts off as she sees Hunk trying to touch her equipment again and an annoyed looks crossed her face, "-STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!" Hunk groans and flops over on his side like boneless heap, Pidge looks at him for a few seconds, "... so I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." Hunk gets up with alarm, "woah, what? Aliens?!" Lance looks unconvinced, "ok, so you're insane. Got it,"_

"I take that back," Pidge grins, "good choice, Lance."

 _Pidge glare at Lance, "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: 'Voltron'. And tonight, it's going crazier than I have_ ever _heard it."_

Allura looks over to the small girl, "amazing."

_"How crazy?"_

_As if those words triggered it, alarms start blaring and Iverson's voice is heard through an intercom. "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."_

_A loud noise that sounds like an explosion in the distance startles Hunk, who looks to the open desert, "what's going on?" His eyes land on a fiery object in the sky, "is_ that _a meteor?! ...A very, very big... meteor?" Pidge's eyes widen and grabs binoculars from her bag, "it's a ship!"_

"That must be Shiro," Matt was spot on.

_Lance then grabs the binoculars with Pidge still hanging off of them._

Matt and Sam chuckle again at the teens' antics.

 _"Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's_ not _one of ours!" Pidge shakes her head, "no. It's one of theirs." Hunk looks alarmed at the news of there possibly being aliens, "so wait, there really_ are _aliens out there?!"_

"Yup, there sure are, past me."

_The three sit there and watch the ship crash into the desert as the Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site. "We've gotta see that ship!"_

Iverson growls, "kids these days."

_Pidge packs her things into her backpack and runs towards the doors to the roof, Lance goes to follow her, "Hunk, come on!" Hunk sighs and looks like he knows this won't end well, "oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever," he then takes off after his friends._

Shiro looks at one of the big windows, lifts up the remote and pauses it, "it's pretty late, so we should eat dinner and head to bed."

Everyone gets up without question when they see the vast darkness illuminated by stars. They make their way to the kitchen, make a simple dinner, and eat quietly. Hunk and Coran wash the dishes as the others say their farewells and 'goodnight's to them early.

They begin their trek to the halls and walk down so they could locate their names. The rooms on the left belong to: Shiro, Keith, Matt, Pidge, Sam, Iverson, Veronica, and Lance. The rooms on the right belong to: Kolivan & Antok, the female galra, Regris, Thace, Coran, Allura, and Hunk.

Keith walks into his room and finds it furnished with a queen sized bed, with a red comforter, pushed against the wall. A light grey dresser filled with a variety of clothes. A soft red rug almost covering the entire dark hardwood floor. A light grey bedside table, with a lamp, sketchbook, and pencils next to the bed. And a private bathroom, that contains a bath, shower, a cabinet filled with towels, a toilet, and sink. On the sink was a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, a hairbrush, and a comb.

He brushes his teeth and cleans his face, then heads back into his room. He opens the drawer of the dresser and finds black shorts and a soft red shirt. He changes into the clothes and settles himself in the large bed. He turns into his side, reaches over to the lamp, and turns it off.

The room doesn't go all the way dark like he was expecting, so he pushes his body up with his elbows. He scans the room with his purple eyes, but doesn't see where the light is coming from. He gives up his search and lays down on his back, he stares up at the ceiling and blinks. His ceiling is covered in lights to form a starry sky filled with the same constellations he saw in the desert on earth. He smiles at the familiar sight and turns on his side to face the wall before closing his eyes. Sleep comes easy for him tonight.

The same stars of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took really long because of me having to type everything out without copy and paste. Also in the middle of me finally getting sleep, my dad ran into my room just so he could rick roll me... welcome to the author's life...
> 
> Most characters that are tagged won't come in till later.
> 
> Edit: I just realized I made a dumb mistake. I accidentally put Ulaz instead of Antok. Forgive me dear readers. T~T


	3. The Mysterious Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continues the rest of the episode, and explore the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith will learn about Krolia soon, Kosmo will appear soon, and the space mice will pop in from their hiding spots. The tags will change a lot as more chapters are made. The rise of voltron might turn into three or four chapters, cause I want more character interaction and I want them to explore the mansion.
> 
> The sheith thing might happen if you guys want it. So tell me in the comments.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this took so long, life is a pain in the neck.

Keith wakes up to voices next to him, so he slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times to clear his vision.

Shiro and Matt are chuckling over something at the corner of the room. Keith sits up, yawns as he stretches, and looks over at his chuckling friends. "What's so funny about a corner?" the two friends jump and look back at the half asleep boy. Matt smirks and grabs the thing sitting in the corner, "we came here to wake you up for breakfast, but we found this in the corner."

Matt holds up a stuffed animal, but not just any stuffed animal, the same stuffed hippo that Shiro won for him at a county fair. His eyes widen at the well cared for stuffed hippo, "how did that get here?" Matt shrugs and puts the plushie on the bed as Keith gets up.

Keith grabs an outfit consisting of a pair of dark grey jeans with a red shirt and walks to his bathroom to do his usual routine. He walks out to see Shiro and Matt waiting for him, "why are you guys here and not at the kitchen?" Shiro gives him a look, "because we can," Matt grins.

Keith blinks at the two before remembering something, "my ceiling has stars on it, are yours decorated?" Shiro smiles, "yeah, mine has an open sky with moving clouds, I finally got to sleep for 8 hours straight," Matt's eyes sparkle, "my ceiling is the view of our solar system. I wonder if it changes to anything I want..." Matt starts muttering to himself in thought as they make their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

They are about to turn the corner, when Matt stops them, "I wanted to ask you this last night, but, why is that pretty alien chick sending you death glares?"

Keith stiffens and looks to Shiro, who gestures at him to tell Matt; he hangs his head and sighs, "I'm... part galra." Mat blinks, "that's it? She's racist?" Keith gapes, "how are you taking this so well? My race captured you guys..." Matt puts a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Keith, your race doesn't define you. No matter what your race has done, you shouldn't take the blame." Keith smiles at his friend, "yeah, you're right. Now let's get some breakfast," the three friends make their way to the kitchen.

Keith walks ahead as Matt and Shiro hang back, "I'm guessing you want to talk to Allura," Matt keeps his eyes ahead, "that's her name?" Matt looks over at Shiro with a deadpanned look, "of course I'm going to talk to her, earth has dealt with racism a long time ago. Keith will need our support, but I want to stop it for good."

Shiro and Matt catch up to Keith and walk into the kitchen to see the alteans, paladins, and humans eating breakfast. Allura looks up and smiles at Shiro and Matt, but sends Keith a hate filled glare; Matt notices the almost nonexistent flinch that makes him clench his jaw.

Matt grabs Keith's arm and drags him to the end of the table, away from everyone else, and sits him down, "you will sit here while I, the caring older brother, gets us all breakfast." Matt picks up two plates of pancakes, one drowned in syrup for himself and one without syrup for Keith, then walked back to see Shiro sitting beside the purple eyed boy.

"Here are your syrup-less pancakes, short stack," Keith shoots him a mock glare, but smiles at the name. Shiro stands from his seat across from Sam, "I'll be right back, I'm getting some of that bacon," Sam shakes his head in amusement, Matt laughs around the pancake in his mouth, and Keith just smiles at his brothers' antics.

Keith silently eats as Matt and his dad talk; he looks around the room, catches Allura staring at him coldly, and notices the Blades were missing. Shiro comes back with a pancake and a lot of bacon, he sits down as Keith asked where they were.

"Oh, they woke up before everyone else and are in the living room waiting for us to finish our breakfast," Keith nods and quietly eats his food as conversations echo throughout the room. He finishes his food and excuses himself so he could clean his plate. He leaves the clean plate and silverware on the drying rack and leaves the room.

Matt and Shiro exchange worried looks at the way their youngest brother acted, his robotic movements and silence disturbing them. This boy was always passionate and emotional, now he was withdrawn and hid his emotions behind a mask.

Matt's face hardens as his eyes land on the culprit, who was acting like she had nothing to worry about. He looks away and looks down at the table, noticing that his plate suddenly disappeared while he was distracted.

Shiro stands up and clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention, "we should all go to the room and watch more of the episode. We will have breaks and discuss things after the episode. If everyone is okay with this arrangement, then follow me to the room."

Everyone, even Iverson, doesn't argue and get up to follow the leader to the room; when they enter the room they spot Keith, in the same spot as before, talking to a Blade sitting next to him. They all make their way to their seats as the TV lights up with a pause button in the middle.

The Blade sitting next to Keith gets up and ruffles the boy's hair as the Blade cooes at the 'cute little kit'. Matt tries to hold in a laugh, but fails miserably, causing Keith to send him a glare. Shiro shakes his head at the two's actions and presses the play button on the remote.

_The trio appear to be spying on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. The screen let's the viewers see through binoculars, like onscreen Lance. It shows the view of the destroyed ship and the white tents, "whoa... What the heck is that thing?!"_

Iverson sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose to lessen his incoming headache. These kids really need to mind their own business.

_The binoculars then focus on a woman standing at the entrance of the tent, "... And who the heck is she~?"_

Veronica sends her brother a look.

_Pidge hisses his name and hits him, the binoculars shake as Lance exclaims an 'ow' in pain._

Matt nudges the girl and gives her a thumbs up. She gives him a sadistic grin that makes him gulp. She's really terrifying.

_The binoculars refocus on the wreckage, "ah, right, alien ship."_

"Way to get back on subject, Lance."

"No one asked for your sass, Pidge."

_The view changes to show Lance wearing the binoculars as he examines the site, "man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look."_

Veronica and Iverson sigh.

_He puts down the binoculars as Hunk decides that this was the best time to give up and head back, "aw, man. Yeah, we- yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?"_

"You should really listen to your friend, cadets."

_He looks to Pidge and Lance with a hopeful look, but Pidge's eyes are glued to the screen in front of her as she types at a blindingly fast speed._

"Jeez, I can't even see what you're typing, Katie."

_Pidge stops typing and motions the two guys over to her, "wait. They've set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" The computer screen shows Shiro strapped to a table as Garrison medics wearing hazmat suits examine him, Shiro pulls on the restraints and looks around the room._

Shiro, Matt, and Keith suck in a breath and scoot closer together.

_"Hey! What are you doing?" Iverson steps closer into the frame as one man gets closer to Shiro, "calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." Shiro struggles even harder against the restraints, "you have to listen to me!" He tells desperately, "they destroy worlds! Aliens are coming!"_

"Couldn't have worded it better?"

"You try telling people that an evil space empire was going to take over the universe."

_Lance's eyes widen at the footage as he recognizes the man on the table, "that's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"_ _Hunk looks at the screen in surprise, "guess he's not dead in space after all."_

"Well thanks, Hunk."

"Sorry, I was just stating facts."

_Pidge looks closely at the screen with worry, "where's the rest of the crew?"_

"Awww, you care about us so much."

"I kinda regret it."

Matt gasps dramatically and puts a hand on his chest, he looks over at his dad. He smiles at the two with pure amusement on his face.

_Onscreen Iverson ignores Shiro's warning , "do you know how long you've been gone?" Shiro looks panicked, "I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"_

"It is rather amazing that both you and Pidge found out about Voltron already."

_Pidge's eyes widen and she gasps, "Voltron!" On the footage, one of the medics looks at Iverson, "sir, take a look at this." Iverson looks over as the man gestures to Shiro's arm, "it appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."_

Shiro clenches his prosthetics hand as he remembers. He then feels two warm hands, Matt and Keith he realizes, hold onto his arm to bring him out of the memories. His hand unclenches and his focus returns to the screen, but their hands stay.

_Iverson glances at the arm, "put him under until we know what that thing can do."_ _Shiro's eyes widen and he struggles even more against his restraints, "don't, don't put me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"_

Shiro and Matt feel Keith stiffen against their legs, so Shiro places his hand on his shoulder to reassure him that he was fine. It seems to work as Keith's body relaxes at the pressure.

_The view changes back to show the trio staring at the computer, Pidge's glasses reflect the light of the screen, "they didn't ask about the rest of the crew."_

Sam and Matt sling an arm around the small girl, who smiles sadly at the scene.

_Lance looks at the scene in confusion, "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" Pidge looks up at Lance, "we have to get him out."_

Iverson groans.

_Hunk looks at Pidge with a start, "ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was _no way_ to get past the guards?" Lance gives Hunk a look, "that was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think." He puts a hand to his chin, "could we tunnel in?" _

"Really, this isn't a movie."

"It was just a suggestion."

_Pidge shakes her head at the rediculous idea, "maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs."_

"That's could work, if you do it correctly."

_"Or," Hunk adds in, "we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack."_

"What's with you and food, dude!"

"I get hungry when I'm scared..."

_Lance gives Hunk a look, "... no. What we need is a distraction." As if summoned, several explosions ring out in the distance and scares the three cadets._

Some of the audience chuckles at the expressions on the onscreen cadets.

 _"Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!" Pidge shakes her head at the big scaredy cat, "no. Those explosions _were_ a distraction, for _him! _" She points at KEITH driving a hover bike, "the Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"_

"When did you learn how to set up bombs! And how did you know to be there?"

"You'll find out soon, Matt."

_The point of view changes to Lance's as he looks through the binoculars and spots Keith parking his hover bike, "no way...! Oh, he is _not_ going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"_

"I am? I didn't even know you."

"We were in the same class!"

_Hunk looks confused, "who is it?" Lance sends him a look that practically said that he should know, "Keith!" Pidge looks concerned, "who?" Hunk looks skeptically at the figure running towards the tent, "are you sure?" Lance smirks and gets up, "oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"_

"You recognized him because of his hairstyle?" Matt laughs.

"How could you not forget such a hideous hairstyle!"

_Pidge begins packing her stuff and starts looking annoyed at being ignored, "who's Keith?!"_

"I'm surprised you didn't remember him, I showed you a picture."

"That was Keith? He looked different in the picture..."

_The scene changes to show the examination room and shows one of the medics studying weird diagrams on a tablet, "these readings are off the chart." As the medics are focused on their work, the door slides open to reveal Keith with a handkerchief covering his nose and mouth._

"Keith to the rescue!"

_One of the medics sees him and alerts the others, Keith's eyes narrow and he drops into a fighting stance._ _He knocks the first medic with one punch to the face, the second one with a powerful kick, and the third with a few punches that knocks him onto the examination table._

Matt winces, "dang, Keith, where did you learn that?"

"I lived alone in the desert for a year."

"You did what?!"

_The medic slides onto the floor and Keith jumps over them as he runs to the table. He pulls down the handkerchief, turns Shiro's face to him, and gasps; "Shiro...?"_

"You risked your life and you didn't even know it was me?"

Keith rubs the back of his neck, "yes?"

_He quickly pulls out a knife with a wrapped handle-_

The female Blade's eyes widen and she looks at the offscreen boy out of the corner of her eye.

_and cuts through the straps, then surprisingly lifts Shiro off the table and slings his arm over his shoulders._

Matt's jaw drops, "Shiro is mainly muscle, how did you..."

Keith shrugs, "I've always been able to lift heavy things."

_He begins to walk out, but is then intercepted by Lance, "nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro."_

"No offense, but you really don't know Shiro and you didn't really help save him."

"I understand that you know him better than us. But how does Keith of all people know Shiro better than us!"

"We were friends back at the Garrison, Lance. So drop it."

Lance shuts his mouth and glances at the group before looking back at the TV.

_Lance walks over and slings Shiro's other arm over his shoulders and, just to try and impress, tries to take the weight but fails._

Pidge coughs, "noodle arms!"

"Hey! My arms are not noodles, I have muscles."

Pidge snorts.

_Keith looks unimpressed and confused at him, "who are you?" Lance narrows his eyes, "who am **I**?" He smirks at the dark haired boy, "uh, the name's Lance." Keith silently stares at him with no recognition, "... we were at the same class at the Garrison?" Keith tilts his head to the side in a strangely cute and innocent way,-_

"I need a picture of that."

"Me too. We'll never see anything like that again."

"It's like witnessing a total solar eclipse."

"Enough guys, it's not that special."

_"really? Are you an engineer?" Lance sputters, "no, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."_

Pidge snorts, "it was totally fake."

"No it wasn't!"

_Keith's head perks up, "oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." Lance sends him a dry glare, "well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."_

Matt's eyes widen, "I still can't believe that happened, how-"

"You'll find out later," Keith interrupts.

_Keith looks away and goes back to what he was doing, clearly not wanting to be reminded, "well, congratulations."_

"That was kinda rude, Lance."

 _Lance and Keith carry Shiro, Hunk looks over at where the Garrison went and spots them coming back. "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do _not_ look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" Everyone climbs aboard the hover bike and makes it tip over, Pidge situates herself and fixes her glasses, "is this _thing_ going to be big enough for all of us?" Keith turns on the vehicle and revs the engine, "_No. _"_

Shiro and Matt go pale, "oh no, please tell us you're not doing what we think you're doing."

"I am."

"Oh no."

_Keith takes off as the Garrison arrives and they begin to chase them. Pidge is shown holding Shiro, "why am I holding this guy?"_ _"Hey, we did all fit!" Hunk yells over the wind; Lance looks behind them, "can't this thing go any faster?" A small smile appears on Keith's face, "we could toss out some non-essential weight."_

Matt and Shiro laugh a little.

_"Oh, right!" Lance looks around, "... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it." Keith sees an opening, "big man, lean left!"_

"Why didn't you just say my name."

"I didn't know it."

_Hunk moves and the hover bike turns, causing the Garrison rovers to crash._

Matt sighs, "I'm not even going to ask where you learned to do that."

_Hunk looks back, "aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine." Keith spots a cliff, "big man, lean right!" The hover bike jumps one cliff to the next, making another rover crash. Hunk sighs in relief and looks to the front and gulps, "guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"_

"Keith, why."

"Hey, were here in one piece!"

_Lance holds on tighter to the hover bike as the cliff comes into view, "ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" Keith smirks and increases the speed, "yup." Everyone, except Keith, screams as they approach the cliff. "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" Keith narrows his eyes, "shut up and trust me!"_

The female Blade's eyes widen and a small gasp escapes her. Those words, and that face, she knows that face.

_The hover bike goes over the cliff, but Keith pulls a maneuver, that safely avoids them crashing, and continues flying off into the desert; escaping the Garrison. The screen fades to black._

"I can't believe I was unconscious during that whole thing. That would have been fun."

"Don't encourage him Shiro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is going to introduce herself in the next chapter, so I wont refer to her as 'female Blade' soon.
> 
> I'm also going to work on a soulmate au and a special Keith centric au.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I will try to make sure not to split episodes into parts (cause I also hate that). And remember! Criticism is encouraged!!
> 
> Next chapter is coming soon!
> 
> Edit 7/23/19: fixed the seating arrangements and the letter in the first chapter.


End file.
